fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Lucian McCombs
Lexi done 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Lucian is a Shade that is in the highest of the upper class. His grandfather was a Councillor who served the Lost Cities for hundreds of years, then retired to get married. His parents were both Emissaries and Lucian was their only child. He lived in Eternalia, the glittering city of jewels only Noble elves could live in. He was the apple of their eyes and his life was picture-perfect. Loving parents, powerful family name, great grades, it seemed like nothing could get better. Although he was already famous throughout the Lost Cities, he always had this hole in his heart. His friends weren't really his friends. They liked his status, not his personality and humor. They either were told by their parents to hang out with him, or they just wanted to get popular. The kids he really enjoyed spending time with grew distant from him, as he was surrounded by dozens of fake friends that wouldn't shed a single tear if he was gone. He felt lucky and fortunate to be born into this prominent and glorious family, but sometimes, at times when he was all alone, he wanted to be a normal child. When he was a Level 4, just a week after he manifested as a Shade, his parents filed a Match Fail out of the blue. His father had apparently developed feelings for another elf and decided to leave his wife. Lucian was very close to his father and it deeply hurt him to see his father leave him without any remorse. His mother was ruined and was never the same again. She was more judgemental and strict than she was before. She tried to raise Lucian but abandoned him claiming that she had no son that was a filthy Shade, and that he reminded him too much of his father, also a Shade. His father's betrayal shook and changed Lucian. His happy and confident personality withered, leaving nothing but anger and frustration. He got adopted by two middle-class couple and lived in Midforest, a house in a beautiful forest. He met a girl called Caroline Baker and was best friends with her. She was a sweet friend and he was one of the very few elves that believed her when she was framed of electrifying an elf to death. When she punished to Exillium he took a huge risk and secretly managed to find the Exillium campus(the location changes every day, I think) and talked to her. They made signals or signs to each other to recognize each other. They spent a good year using that method until Lucian's adoptive parents found out and grounded him. They always disliked Caroline because of her weirdness and despised her when she was framed of murder. They were outraged to see their adoptive son risking his safety to hang out with her and had the Council put him under very close inspection and added a ton of safety measures on his registry pendant(he somehow managed to trick the pendant *shrugs*). With his best and only friend unable to reach him, he turned even more angry and dark. He met another Shade while wandering in the forest alone at night and he taught Lucian shadowflux. He was a quick learner and absorbed much of the materials the man taught him. The stranger trained his ability for almost every day, but recently he stopped visiting their usual spot. It turned out that the stranger was none other than his biological father, and Lucian stopped coming, still hurt by his father's betrayal. His father had promised him that he'd visit their spot every night, and he could return to the spot when he felt ready to forgive his father. He's now 17 years old, a Level 7 Shade. (btw Lucian's house or the forest he lives in is the Woodside Forest) 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long He was originally a confident and charming elf but after his father left him his personality withered. He turned more shady and rude after that. He's quite reckless and isn't afraid to use his ability in dangerous situations. His grief calmed down after he found out his father was the stranger that trained him his ability, but he isn't sure if he's ready to forgive him. After he was forcefully separated from Caroline he got depressed. Some people think he had a crush on her because he was so attached to the girl. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Baekhyun of EXO 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? * Is a fish on land at skills(by that, I mean he sucks at it) * Good at his ability(dude he's been trained by his father shadowflux for 2 years) * Wants to be good at moving on from his past grief Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) He's a shady Shade ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved